


A Summer Rain

by cathybrokeit12



Series: Chasing Light [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Gallows, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybrokeit12/pseuds/cathybrokeit12
Summary: Another small moment in Cullen and Solona's long long history.





	A Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little scene sketch that will be incorporated into the larger story someday in the future. :)  
> Inspired by [This astounding fantastic image](http://greendelle.tumblr.com/post/112757068266/wails) created by [Greendelle](http://greendelle.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It had been wet all day. Gentle rain fell steadily from the sky, cutting through the heavy air. The drops rolled over the edges of the barrier surrounding her, but Solona still felt damp.

She eyed the leaden clouds above her as she walked. Funny that when she’d arrived their looming presence seemed to dull everything. Grey was everywhere, the air, the sea, every street and wall in the city. Now the rolling sky was effervescent, boiling with subtle hues of purple, blue, and green. The cobbles shone like glass under her shoes.

Drops of water trickled around her and she itched to drop her shield and join in the cool relief. But she couldn’t.

There was work to be done. Aveline’s report needed to be filed, and if Varric’s information on the Merchant Guild’s new price hike was accurate – and it always was –  she would be writing letters to suppliers all night.

She let frost creep over her fingertips and pressed her hands to the back of her neck. It was a momentary reprieve from the heat, but it didn’t help. When the sky was like this, something primal rose in her soul that whispered, _' Dance, run. You are wild and always were.’_

She sighed. If she didn’t pass out at her desk again, she would take a bath before bed and that would have to suffice.

She climbed the stairs to her office, nodding at the guards posted at the entrance as she pushed through the door.

Her shield fell as she entered the hallway, turning right instead of left. Cullen needed to sign off on the changes they’d made in the meeting before she could send the files out.

“Knight-Commande-” she faltered as she stepped past the threshold.

He was frozen halfway through removing one pauldron from his shoulder. Light from a single candle cut through the shadowed room, gleaming against the tarnished bronze curls pressed flat to his forehead by the rain. Drops of water clung to their ends, forming a sparkling crown that dripped into his eyes.

_His eyes._

Wide in shock, but deep and dark in the dim light, and always so warm. Warm and brown as the earth, and all she could see.

The air was electric. It crackled over her skin, raising hairs as it went. He breathed and she felt it like air in her own lungs. A drop fell to his cheek. She licked her lips. His eyes followed and-

She turned and kept walking until she felt the first cool drops of rain hit her skin. She lifted her palms and tilted her face to the sky, closing her eyes.

The clouds rolled and the water pooled in her palms and leaked through her fingers and she was one with the rain.

But his eyes were there in the dark, so warm the heavy air was cool against her burning skin.

 _' You are wild,’_ the rain sang and it was enough.

It was never enough.


End file.
